nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Ham
'"Ham" '''is the thirty-second episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 59th episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 16, 2014. In the episode, a letter with instructions is delivered to Katarina at Key East. The Episode The Emperor Edward V and Niall moved into the same room after five months. Sasha told the others it was love. Whenever she mentioned love though, her face filled with gloom when she thought of Noah. Life in the Imperial City was an ongoing fanfare of festivities. Edward never ceased to impress his guests. He had taken them around to see the districts. Dugood was enamored with the tranquility and architecture of 19GL. Edward warned him of conflicts on either sides, however. Gallifreyan and Katarina showed the others where they lived in the Soviet Complexes in 11GL. Dugood showed them his house in 1GL. His Keepers, however, had disappeared. Tamara never went on these journeys with the rest of them. Dmitri and her stayed in Icicle Creek with Emilio. They had much to discuss. Despite the asylum, the Lumiukko were still the de facto leaders of Fantasyland, recognized by every other kingdom. The current "leaders," Castor and Pollux, were recognized by no one. They must know this, Tamara thought, and she wondered why they had not yet been offered a negotiation. Emilio insisted it was because they intended to kill everyone off. While Tamara wouldn't put it past them, she thought it was unlikely. Emilio hated sitting around the city, often doing nothing. He asked the Emperor several weeks into their stay if he could be recruited for a job, perhaps at security. The Emperor gave him the task of electronically checking mail for letters or packages from Fantasyland. He had been doing the job for five months now, but it was fruitless. Nothing was ever sent. The door slid open and Edward walked in with Niall and Tamara. Tamara said she suspected someone may have disabled the automatic computer log for mail entries. Emilio found to his surprise that she was right. "It seemed suspicious that nothing ever came in," Tamara said. Emilio watched as over a hundred letters and packages appeared on the screen. Most were trivial; a coat from a cousin, a care package to a college, a death threat to a politician from over a year ago. Emilio shut down the screen. Nothing there. But there was something there. Five days ago, a letter came in from Frontierland. It originated in Fantasyland. It was from a man named Ham, addressed to Margaret Normalife. KEY EAST Katarina found the letter in her mailbox one Friday morning. David was snoring obnoxiously in the house. She considered burning it down... The letter was in code. It had all the trivial "oh hi how are you i love you hehe my children my wife my this my that." There was also a red flower in a small vial. Katarina was an expert at code. When she traveled far far far far far far far away to the distant land of Russia, she learned from KGB agents how to decode. In less than two minutes, she understood what she had to do. Would it work, she wondered. Should she even do it? She had already vowed to kill Castor and Pollux before she had to kill any monarch. But they weren't asking her to kill anyone. They were asking her to drug someone. Whatever came next was not her concern. She arranged for a trip to the Imperial City. She'd slip the flower in Niall's drink and be away on the night train. THICKET WOODS Sasha's Keepers were still recovering from the injuries they sustained in Main Street the day they found her. They both ended up with concussions and broken bones. Whether or not they'd be able to find Sasha, who they heard was taken refuge somewhere else, they were determined to find her. They would not stop until she was back in their grasp. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Five months have passed since the last episode and the Emperor and Niall have moved in together; Sasha claimed it was love. Emilio was put in charge of checking mail for threats; there was a breach, but he didn't realize the only suspicious thing was a package from a man named Ham in Fantasyland, addressing Margaret Normalife, Katarina's alias. Katarina received the letter, asking her in code to drug Niall. Katarina agrees to this, though her intentions are not known. She expressed more anger at Castor and Pollux than she did at the monarchs. Sasha's Keepers make another appearance, still recovering from the injuries sustained in the attack when they tried to reqacquire Sasha. References 19GL, 1GL, and the Soviet Complex are referenced. Trivia *It is never explicity stated, but Ham is an alias created by Noah; in the Bible, Ham is Noah's brother. Producers chose Ham because of their like of Logan Lerman's portrayal of Ham in the 2014 biopic Noah. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes